In a telecommunication network, a user associated with a prepaid mobile communication device may fund an account balance employable for subsequent telecommunication service. For example, the telecommunication network provides the prepaid mobile communication device with prepaid telecommunication service. A prepaid service node maintains the account balance for the prepaid mobile communication device. For example, the prepaid service node calculates billing information for telecommunication service used by the prepaid mobile communication device. The billing information in one example comprises an amount to deduct from the account balance associated with the prepaid mobile communication device. The prepaid mobile communication device in one example is connected with a destination location on a telephone call for a duration. The prepaid service node calculates the amount to deduct from the account balance based on the destination location and duration of the telephone call.
The telecommunication network may offer additional services in addition to supporting telephone calls. For example, the telecommunication network may offer directory information, weather reports, horoscopes, and/or stock quotes through connection with one or more service nodes. The telecommunication network in one example connects mobile communication devices to the service nodes upon receipt of specific dialed number strings from the mobile communication devices.
The telecommunication network in one example comprises a serving mobile switching center responsible for triggering calls to the service nodes. However, the serving mobile switching center may not be able to support call triggers. Thus, to trigger calls to the service nodes, the serving mobile switching center may pass control of the call to an originating mobile switching center that supports call triggers. The originating mobile switching center connects the mobile communication device with the service nodes.
In one example, the originating mobile switching center triggers the call to one or more of the service nodes. However, the originating mobile switching center does not receive a trigger address list from a home location register upon registration of the mobile communication device. As one shortcoming, the originating mobile switching center may not have a complete list of call triggers required to connect the mobile communication device with the service nodes.
In another example, one or more of the service nodes hairpin (e.g., bridge) the call. For example, to connect the call with a service node, the originating mobile switching center connects a first call leg with the service node. The service node connects a second call leg back to the originating mobile switching center to continue the call. The service node bridges the first and second call legs together. The service node remains in a path of the call for a duration of the call. As another shortcoming, each of the call legs consume telecommunication network resources for the duration of the call.
Thus, a need exists for a telecommunication network that provides an enhanced communication between service nodes.